Petalos de Rosa que caen como Sangre
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: La última batalla entre Harry y el Señor Tenebroso. Las pérdidas de seres keridos y no keridos pueden ser muy dolorosas. Harry verá cómo las almas de muchas personas pueden ser simples petalos de rosa cada uno de color diferente. **¡!REVIEWS!¡**


Petalos de Rosa que caen como Sangre

- Harry, espero volver a verte... derrótalo en nuestro nombre, por favor...

- ¡Hermione!

Hay petalos de rosa que caen del cielo 

_Hay petalos de rosa que van al cielo_

Hermione dio dos pasos adelante, con los ojos cerrados, y lágrimas que le caían de ellos. El Señor Tenebroso se acercó a ella, y le secó una lágrima de la mejilla izquierda. Después la golpeó con fuerza. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir. Pero el sufrimiento ahí comenzaba. 

Harry no podía ver aquel acto. No podía seguir viendo. Estaban descuartizando a Hermione, poco a poco, ante sus ojos. Ante sus propios ojos color esmeralda que ya habían perdido aquel brillo, aquella esperanza. Y él no podía hacer nada. No podía evitar otra muerte más.

Unos son rojos intensos como el amor 

_O también como el dolor_

Ahí estaba, encadenado a la fría pared de aquella mazmorra. A su lado estaba un Slytherin, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que él. Es más, estaba encadenado por las muñecas, mientras que él por los brazos. Era terrible aquella escena, pero no más que la de su amiga.

Los ojos empezaron a bañarsele. Jamás había oído gritar a su amiga de aquel modo. Eran gritos de miedo. De dolor... de lamento... de desesperación... de odio. Y Harry era testigo y público de aquella escena. Estaba viendo como mataban a su amiga. Estaba viendo como la hacían morir, poco a poco, de la forma más dolorosa.

- ¡Basta, basta, basta! – exclamó Harry tratando de liberarse de aquellas cadenas mágicas. Se sentía un incompetente. Otra vez le estaba sucediendo lo mismo.

- Ya calla, Potter... – dijo el Slytherin que al parece había tomado consciencia, aún después de tantos golpes. Sangre le salía de la boca, y los ojos parecían prender fuego ante la escena de Granger

Harry no dijo más nada. Los ojos se le bañaron otra vez. Opacaron su vista. Y ahí los cerró, para no dejar caer lágrimas. Pero era inútil.

Otros son blancos como palomas 

_Y representan almas de bondad_

Después de unos minutos, Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, y con lo que podía acercar de su mano se secó las lágrimas para ver mejor. Pero ya no había nada que ver. Su amiga había desaparecido. Voldemort bebía de una copa de cristal. La bebida era de un color rojo intenso. 'Maldito miserable'. 

Harry estrechó los dientes. El cuerpo malherido de Hermione se encontraba a los pies del trono de Voldemort. Estaba peor que nunca. Parecía un juguete mordido por un animal de colmillos bien afilados. No quería ver más esa escena. 'Quítala, imbécil'.

El Señor Tenebroso miró a el niño que vivió a los ojos, muy intensamente. Sonrió con su típico guiño. Un guiño peor que el de su enemigo. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te invito una copa, Potter? – dijo arrastrando las palabras como una serpiente – Está deliciosa – dijo luego bebiendo de la copa.

- Maldito hijo de puta – dijo Harry a regaña dientes. – ¡Ya basta! – exclamó, dejando brotar unas lágrimas llenas de odio. Lágrimas negras. 

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema... si la pateó, por ejemplo? – murmuró Voldemort pateando el cuerpo muerto de Hermione. 

- ¡¡No te vuelvas a permitir eso!! – gritó Harry, intentando liberarse de las cadenas, en vano. Estas lo que hicieron fue apretarsele más a los brazos – ¡¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

- ¡La próxima vez más respeto! – gritó el Señor Oscuro, parándose de su trono – Albus, ¡llévate este mugriento cuerpo de mis pies! Ya es suficiente. 

- Sí señor – de atrás del trono apareció Dumbledore, muy tranquilamente. Harry, que ya se estaba volviendo pálido y de la nariz le salía sangre, no pudo creer lo que vio. Por un momento creyó que su director estaba bajo la maldición Imperius, pero al ver sus ojos, que continuaban a brillar, supo que los había traicionado.

- ¡Usted! ¡Usted fue el que hizo todo! ¡Usted nunca estuvo de nuestra parte! – exclamó frunciendo el ceño, y dejando caer otras lágrimas negras.

- Lo siento, Harry Potter – dijo Dumbledore con una expresión contraria a lo que decía, mientras recogía el cuerpo de Hermione. – Pero me di cuenta de que estaba en un gran error. _Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles._

- ¡Viejo del coño! – gritó Draco al lado de Harry, viendo a Dumbledore que se iba con el cuerpo de Hermione. Harry no hizo más que sollozar.

- Malditos... me han quitado mis amigos... las dos únicas personas que me estimaban... las dos únicas personas que yo quería... Ron... Hermione... ¡¡¡MALDITOOOOOOOSS!!! – gritó Harry gastando cada vez más la poca fuerza que le quedaba. – No puedo más... – sollozó, no pudiendo dejarse caer en el suelo por las cadenas. Draco lo miró a los ojos.

- Si te dejas vencer ya, los sacrificios de Weasley y Granger no servirán de nada... – dijo Draco con dificultad. – Dieron la vida por ti, ¿verdad? Para que salvaras el mundo de ese patán...

Y otros que son negros como el odio 

_Y también como el desprecio_

- No puedo más... no lo logro... – sollozó Harry, con la cara bañada en lágrimas negras. 

- Dejaste ir lo más importante para mí, Potter... ¿no le vas a agradecer? – Harry lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Quién... quién sería lo más importante para ti? – preguntó, viendo como Draco trataba de liberarse inútilmente de las cadenas.

- Potter, podrás decir que he llegado al borde de la locura, aparte de estar de tu lado... – suspiró, y luego miró con ojos aguados a Harry – Hermione era lo más importante para mí, Potter, ella era mi vida, yo me revelé ante mi padre de ser un Mortífago sólo por ella... por estarle cerca, por poder comenzar de nuevo... pero ya todo es inútil... – Voldemort los veía mientras bebía de su copa, le parecía tan "conmovedora" esa conversación, que "no quería interrumpir". Draco ahora miraba al Señor Tenebroso directamente a los ojos, al igual que Harry.

- Así que... – prosiguió Draco, con un guiño que le aparecía en la cara, e intetaba todavía quitarse las cadenas – si yo llegara a irme como ellos y no podría enfrentar a Voldemort contigo, no pierdas la esperanza Potter, sigue adelante y derrótalo en nuestro nombre – Harry de repente lo miró pasmado.

- '¿Qué habrá querido decir con...?'

No pudo ni seguir pensando, que Draco se había liberado de las cadenas que le ataban las muñecas, y había ido corriendo hasta donde Voldemort. "_¡Expelliarmus!_" gritó el Slytherin, apenas estuvo delante de un Voldemort sorprendido. El Oscuro por un momento voló unos metros más allá, pero la varita nunca la soltó. Así que en un momento que Harry no pudo entender, Voldemort se recuperó, y sin más que decir, apunto directo a Draco, el hechizo maldito y mortal, "Avada Kedavra". 

Draco había quedado justo a los pies de Harry. Éste estaba atónito, respiraba muy rápidamente por el miedo, y veía inevitablemente la cara de Malfoy. Los ojos grises estaban abiertos, y una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Harry tenía los ojos ensanchados, ya se le estaban empezando a bañar de nuevo. Draco había muerto, ante sus ojos, en un segundo, como había sucedido con Cedric Diggory. Pero sus ojos que estaban aguados y que aún derramaban lágrimas, dejaban ver un sentimiento como de satisfacción, y su ligera sonrisa traicionaba todo sentimiento de dolor y miedo. Y Harry entonces entendió. Se dejó morir, así como así, porque ya no le quedaba más nada en la vida para luchar. Practicamente se lanzó al suicidio, ¿y todo por qué? Para poder acompañar su amor en el cielo, para poder ir donde ella, para poder estarle cerca. 

Harry cerró los ojos, las lágrimas negras que derramaba caían sobre la tiesa cara de Draco Malfoy, que sin que él se diera cuenta iba desapareciendo y volviéndose un simple petalo rosado de rosa.

Harry abrió los ojos. El petalo rosado se había substituido por Draco, a sus pies. De repente este desapareció lentamente. Harry pensó que su alma, en ese pequeño petalo de rosa, se había ido donde su amada Hermione.

Petalos de Rosa caen del cielo Son casi todos de un color rojo intenso Que recuerdan la sangre 

_Petalos de Rosa que caen como Sangre_

_Son petalos de rosa que representan almas miserables_

_O lágrimas de sangre que lloran desde el cielo_

Harry seguía llorando, sin poder contenerse. Sus dos mejores amigos más su compañero se le habían ido en un momento. En una hora. En unos minutos. Y pensar que ella, Hermione, había amado a Harry y él no había podido corresponderle... le dolía muchísimo en el corazón. Era un dolor que le destrozaba el alma. Que destrozaba las ganas de seguir viviendo.

De repente empezó a ver que unos petalos rojos y negros caían de quien sabía donde. Harry no podía más que ver eso, y Voldemort, a unos metros de él, parecía como confundido, pero la conrisa de la cara no se le iba. Continuaba a guiñar. 

Harry estiró su mano todo lo que podía para que un petalo cayera en ella. Pero un petalo de un color negro bien oscuro le cayó en la cabeza. Lo agarró rápidamente. Por un lado era todo negro, y por el otro era de un color crema. Y leyó un nombre: "Bartemius Crouch".

Harry ensanchó los ojos. Rápidamente trató de agarrar más petalos. Habían nombres en ellos, nombres de muchas personas que él no conocía. "Lisianne Houston", "Melody Glipperfoyld", "Andrew Wordelys", de todo. Hasta que de repente cayeron unos petalos... pero unos petalos blancos, blancos como la nieve, donde en uno decía "Lily Evans" y en otro "James Potter". Eran las almas de sus padres. Las estrechó hacia sí mismo, dejando caer lágrimas, pero ya no negras. Sus padres habían vuelto donde él.

_También hay petalos blancos que suavemente van cayendo_

_Son las almas de ellos_

_Las almas de ellos que descansan en paz_

_Las almas de ellos que no lloran más_

Otros petalos cayeron, todos con nombres de las personas que el Señor Tenebroso había asesinado. Millones de petalos eran rojos, algunos negros, pero sólo habían dos blancos que estaban en la mano de Harry. Sólo Evans y Potter eran almas que habían sido felices en la tierra, hasta su último momento, y también en el cielo. Y de repente un petalo rosado cayó en su mano. Harry leyó. Decía "Cedric Diggory". Harry entendió el porque del color rosado, pensando también en Malfoy: Cedric y Draco habían sido felices en la tierra, pero en el cielo seguían sintiendo algo de dolor. A Harry le daba lástima. 

De pronto notó que Voldemort estaba echado en el suelo tormentandose y diciendo algo que Harry no entendía. De repente las cadenas se soltaron. Harry quedó libre. Recogió la varita finalmente del piso. Se guardó los petalos en el bolsillo. Sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer.

Sin miedo y con valentía se acercó a Voldemort, mirándolo con repugnancia. Tenía petalos negros encima de él, y se tomaba la cabeza desesperadamente. Sabía muy bien que dentro de su mente, los dueños de esas almas negras le estaban haciendo la vida imposible. O mejor dicho, la muerte muy dolorosa.

- Prepárate canalla – dijo Harry apuntándole a la cara. Con ojos de sufrimiento, Voldemort lo miró con piedad. – Prepárate a lamentar el día en que naciste.

- Lo he lamentado millones de veces, Potter – mumuró Voldemort. Luego se volvió a tomar la cabeza. Harry estaba apunto de apuntarle, cuando vio un petalo blanco un poco manchado de rosado posarse sobre su hombro. Harry lo agarró, no tenía necesidad saber de quien era. Era de Hermione. 

- Tranquila, pronto serás otra alma blanca – susurró Harry, apretando el petalo entre su mano y la varita, apuntada a la cabeza de Voldemort. 

- Ahora morirás – sibiló con odio. El Señor Oscuro lo miró con el mismo sentimiento.

- Tú también – dijo tomándole una pierna. Harry no descuidó.

- _¡Floris Folium dies Roseus Mortalis!_ – exclamó, clavándole a Voldemort la varita en la nuca. Voldemort gimió de dolor. Un rayo rojo y otro negro salieron de la punta metida en el cuerpo de Voldemort. Harry gritó de dolor... y en un momento todo se desvaneció.

El cuerpo de Harry ya no estaba más, al igual que el de Voldemort. Pero había una gran diferencia de lo que había quedado de ellos: el petalo de Harry era de un blanco que superaba el mismo color. El de Hermione se había vuelto blanco también. Y el de Voldemort... el petalo era más negro que el mismo color. Y la cuestión era que no llevaba nombre, porque ese ser jamás había vivido plenamente en la tierra, ni mucho menos lo haría en el cielo. 

_Y hay un sólo petalo de rosa negro_

_Donde no se ve ni el nombre_

_De aquel hombre_

_Que nunca existió_

Nota de la autora:

Disculpen si exageré mucho con todo. Pero me sentía un poco deprimida por la Negra Navidad que pasarán en Venezuela mis amigos y todos los venezolanos. 

_Floris Folium dies Roseus Mortalis _está en latín, pero no sé si escrito bien. De todos modos lo que quise entender fue "Petalo de Rosa Mortal".

****KaroLokA-HaNNah ABboTT dE FeLTon****

19-12-02****


End file.
